Unlike those for gaseous fuel, liquid fuel burners, as is well known, require atomization of the fuel prior to its ignition. The heavier the liquid fuel the more important atomization becomes and the greater it affects the efficiency of the burner. In the typical liquid fuel burner sufficient atomization to sustain combustion does not begin until well in front of the burner head with the result that a refractory lined "ignition port" or tuyere is needed both to contain the flame and to maintain combustion. The tuyere, however, is heavy, expensive, lengthy and relatively fragile, needing replacement from time to time. There are, indeed, a few commercial refractoriless liquid fuel burners but they, like their refractory counterparts, are comparatively inflexible in their operation in the sense of their ability to control the origin of the flame as well as, in one case, requiring compressed air for sufficient fuel atomization. In addition, all current burners, both refractory and refractoriless, are difficult to start from cold, the fuel tending to be insufficiently atomized until the burners "warm-up". So the primary objects of the present invention are a refractoriless, liquid fuel burner of high efficiency having the ability to adjust the origin as well as the shape of the flame, the stability of the flame being also improved over a wide span of firing rates.